Sesshomaru gift
by bluerozelovetruth
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are going to wed and an invitation is given to Sesshomaru saying he could bring a gift if he wanted too. Not wanting to dishonor himself Sesshomaru tries to think of a gift to give them, Tenseiga then brings back Inuyasha and Sesshomaru father to life as a gift to Inuyasha, what will this gift do? Will it bring happiness or destruction BLUE ROZE LEMON


Inutashiou Gasp for breath, his head had shoot out of the soil dirt that held his ashes, or use to. His golden eyes wide open as he breath in fresh air for the first time in 253 years. Soon along with his life came his memory, all of it, right into the last memory which was of fire, his mate, infant son, and Takamaru. After some more breath of the air focus from his eyes began to appear again. He saw dark colored skies of dark blue, indicating that it was dark, midnight to be precise as he now saw the moon glow. Eventually he gathered enough breath to look down, he saw half of his body was still hidden in the dirt that held his ashes for many years. He then notice that some of the moon light that covered his grave was being block by some sort of form. He look up to see his first son, Sesshomaru, that look down at him. His face was cold looking like he remembered it to always have been, but something told him Sesshomaru was just as surprise to see him there right now breathing. Then the memories of what he remembered last became clear, he remembered his mate in danger…..extreme danger, and his son….his infant son Inuyasha.

"Sesshomaru," Inutashiou whispered, which cause Sesshomaru to blink, as if taking in realization for something.

"Father" He replied back, to inform him he was listening. Inutashiou stood up, he was dress in his regular robes he always wore as he look around him, taking in his surroundings. He was on a hill with moon flowers blooming all around him, he saw the small patch of dirt from where he had just dough himself out of. A stone stood no more than a centimeter away from the patch of dirt, it held his name and his rank of lord of the west lands. Confusion was still consuming him as in what was happening, and so turned towards his son for answers.

"Sesshomaru…what is happening, where am I, and what of Iziaoy?" Inutashiou all but blurted out, Sesshomaru then gain his composer and lowered his eyes brows that had been high up the whole time from shock and were now where they always had been for most of his life. He then sheath a sword that Inutashiou now recognized to be his sword Tenseiga. Confusion was now even more over powering as he also notice his son look different…older dare he say.

"You will do" Sesshomaru said as he then turned around and began to walk away. Inutashiou now began to feel some what angry at his lack of answer.

"Sesshomaru tell me what is going on" He yelled, Sesshomaru stop his movement, he didn't turn around to look at him, but he did however gave him some sort of answered, but maybe not the one he would have preferred.

"Iziaoy is dead" Inutashiou breath was caught as his eyes widen….his mate was dead. The shock was over power he fell to his knees from the fact that his mate was dead. Sesshomaru waited a minuet…..knowing Iziaoy meant a lot to his father, but then cause anger which in turn made him speak again so he could leave. "The half-breed however his still alive" Sesshomaru said again, that caught Inutashiou attention as he look up in surprise and relief.

"Where is he?" Inutashiou ask, it took another minuet before Sesshomaru answered.

"He is living in a village and is to be mated to a woman within one moon. You are to be the gift that was requested from me to bring." Sesshomaru answered as he continued to walk away as Inutashiou continued to walk. "It should make the half-breed happy" Sesshomaru whispered mostly to himself as he continued to walk away. Inutashiou didn't move as he took in the information that he was given, and only created more questions.

How did he get here, why did he reek of grave yard soil, why was his son older, how did he master the Tenseiga, and how did his mate die? Many more question were also filling his head to the point of ridiculousness.

'Calm down' He told himself, he took a deep breath and began to think. If Sesshomaru held the Tenseiga and if he did master it, then that probably meant he was raise from the dead. Then the question would be how long has he been dead? Inutashiou took another breath to keep himself calm. He tried to think of a plan of where he could get answers that he desperately needed right now. Myoga was difficult to fine, Totosai might not be where he was last located, Sesshomaru held no hope for answer for if he were to give him answers he would have already.

"Then that leaves only one person" Inutashiou realize, one person that might give him any kind of information of what happen in 253 years 'Inuyasha'.

OKAY BELIEVE IT OR NOT THIS STORY IS THE START OF AN INCREDITABLE ADVENTURE THAT IS COMBINATION OF MANY DIFFERENT STORY THEMES MIXED TOGETHER FULL OF LOVE, HATRED, SADNESS, HAPPINESS, DOUBT, AND SO MUCH MORE, AND THE DEATH OF NARAKU. REVIEW TELL ME WHAT U THINK SO FAR, EVEN IF THERE ISN'T MUCH BUT WILL WRITE MORE.

LOVE,

BLUE ROZE


End file.
